Plan héroïque
by Didou367
Summary: Amérique est venu rendre visite à Angleterre - ce dernier parlerait plutôt "d'invasion de son espace vital" - mais la pluie qui s'abat sur Londres les astreint - pas que le Britannique s'en plaigne - à demeurer dans le manoir de celui-ci.


**Titre :** Plan héroïque.  
**Auteur :** Fuckin' goddess ou Didou367.  
**Jour/Thème :** 4 Novembre, Jour de pluie.  
**Ratings :** PG-13/T.  
**Warnings éventuels :** Un seul petit gros mot Anglais (parce que je trouve que les insultes en Anglais ont une sonorité plus sèche et moins vulgaire (malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse tout de même de grossièreté) que les insultes en Français). Je précise par ailleurs que "_git_" est un mot que l'on pourrait traduire par "connard".  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Participation au vote de fin de mois :** Non.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Un petit ficclet (J'aurais tant aimé que ce soit un OS) pour la rentrée des classes, et un jour après mon anniversaire. Sinon, le titre est nul, et le résume l'est davantage encore. Comme d'habitude.

* * *

« C'que je m'enuiiiiiiiie ! »

Angleterre ne daigna aucunement lever son regard smaragdin de son ouvrage à l'entente de la plainte pour le moins audible de son congénère. En vérité, son absence de réaction fut telle qu'il semblât qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendue, agaçant son émetteur qui renchérit alors de façon plus tapageuse :

« C'est la vieillesse qui t'a rendu sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dit ''C'que je m'enuiiiiiiiie !''.  
-Je t'ai très bien entendu, Amérique, mais j'ai décidé de t'ignorer, élucida le supposé malentendant d'une voix excédée tout en continuant son activité.  
-Tu ne peux pas ignorer le héros !  
-Si, je peux. La preuve, c'est ce que je vais faire à partir de maintenant. »

Rien ne montra cependant qu'il prêtât moins attention à son interlocuteur qu'auparavant puisqu'il n'avait à aucun moment, lors de leur bref échange, quitté l'aiguille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts de ses iris aventurine. Quant à Amérique, les traits espiègles de son visage se contractèrent en une moue boudeuse – que son aîné, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, remarqua demeurer la même que quand il n'était encore qu'une jeune colonie – en même temps qu'il croisa les bras et fusilla de ses prunelles azuréennes l'aîné susmentionné.

« Tu vas voir, marmotta t-il, moi, le héros, je vais te faire parler. Dis, Angleterre, tu veux pas qu'on se regarde un film d'horreur sur ta télé de la Préhistoire ? Ou qu'on joue à un jeu que Japon m'a passé il y a quelques jours ? »

A sa grande frustration, seul le silence suivit ses propositions. Un silence que troublait de manière incessante le clapotis des gouttes de pluie percutant les fenêtres du manoir, semblable au tic-tac d'une horloge déréglée que l'on ne pouvait plus arrêter, un anarchique et accablant rappel du temps qui passait.

« Tu traites toujours aussi mal tes invités, Iggy ? »

Le susnommé, à présent irrévocablement irrité – il avait toujours abhorré ce sobriquet que le jeune homme s'opiniâtrait à lui donner – ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer sèchement :

« Je ne t'ai pas invité, tu t'es imposé, nuance.  
-Tu vois que tu ne peux pas m'ignorer, Iggy !, jubila l'autre. Et je ne me suis pas imposé puisqu'un héros est bienvenu où qu'il aille ! »

Arthur maugréa un ''Tu n'es pas un héros, imbécile'' que l'intéressé fit mine de ne pas avoir perçu, puis se morigéna intérieurement d'avoir ouvert la bouche malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé à son allocutaire une dizaine de minutes avant. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela, au final, pour la simple et bonne raison que – comme France aimait à le souligner, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres –, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa possession de jadis, il s'avérait inapte à refuser quoi que ce fût.

Il vit l'intéressé se lever du fauteuil qui faisait face au sien dans le but de se positionner devant l'une des vitres de la salle.  
Celui-ci posa la paume d'une de ses mains sur le verre glacé, verre glacé qu'il s'amusa à embuer de son souffle.  
De ses orbes cérulées, il suivit le parcours sinueux de quelques perles de pluie.

« En Amérique, on a pas ce genre de problèmes. Le climat est parfait, se targue le plus jeune des deux d'un ton songeur.  
-Tu veux qu'on parle de l'ouragan Katrina ? »

Elles atterrissaient sur la surface transparente avec brusquerie, sans pour autant que leur forme biscornue fût altérée ; glissaient de façon indolente, en laissant comme trace de leur passage une traînée liquide et serpentine ; s'assemblaient à une de leurs congénères pour dégringoler plus prestement ; et finissaient par s'écraser tout au bas de la fenêtre.  
Cette course s'achevant inexorablement par la mort figurerait la vie avec perfection s'il arrivait à ces gouttelettes de se séparer, de poursuivre leur chemin seules.

« Il pleuvait, ce jour-là aussi..., dit l'allégorie de la plus grande puissance sur Terre. »

La nation Britannique résolut du fait que la broderie pût être remise à un autre jour pluvieux – de toute manière, chez-lui, ils ne se faisaient pas attendre – ainsi posa-t-il tout ce qu'il avait entre les mains sur la table basse. Il ne se décida cependant pas à quitter la chaleur moelleuse de son sofa – son allocutaire devrait déjà s'estimer chanceux qu'il lui accordât un peu de son temps, surtout qu'il n'appréciait la direction que prenait leur ''conversation''.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Où veux-tu en venir ?  
-Maintenant, c'est chacun pour soi, hein ? Tous seuls, dans nos maisons... Ca me change pas beaucoup d'avant, en fait. »

Cette fois-ci, il se résigna à venir aux côtés de son frère d'antan qui ne réagit aucunement à sa proximité inattendue. Avec cette expression nostalgique relâchée qu'arborait son faciès, Amérique semblait être parti bien loin, submergé par les réminiscences de son enfance qui semblaient l'apaiser de la même façon qu'une berceuse morose.

« Tu partais, et moi, je me retrouvais seul dans cette grande maison, à m'ennuyer... Surtout pendant les jours de pluie. Et à chaque fois, je me disais : ''Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'Angleterre soit là, pour jouer avec moi !'' parce que quand tu étais là, quand il pleuvait, on jouait à cache-cache, ou tu me lisais un livre, ou tu me racontais ton histoire...  
-Tu te vantais toi-même de ne jamais avoir de pluie en Amérique, non ?  
-Oui mais maintenant, il suffit que je sois seul chez-moi, qu'il fasse beau ou moche, pour que je m'ennuie. Et là, je suis chez-toi, je suis avec toi, mais je m'ennuie quand même.  
-Tu ne crois pas avoir passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache ?, se gaussa le gentleman. »

Ce dernier le regretta dès l'instant où son allocutaire plongea ses mirettes lapis-lazuli dans les siennes. Il y lisait avec une aisance cinglante le désappointement qu'il éprouvait, la déception d'une âme candide se révélant exceptionnellement, elle ainsi que ses sentiments qui avaient été impunément moqués.  
En une tacite tentative de se faire pardonner, Angleterre – tout en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues le trahissant cependant – effleura puis entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son cadet – dans le même temps, les traits de son faciès pâle se crispèrent en un masque revêche.  
Un incommensurable sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'intéressé et, simultanément, celui-ci tira sur la main de son vis-à-vis dans le but de le serrer contre lui.

« Qu'est-... Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, _you git_ ! »

Pour toute réponse, le susmentionné resserra sa prise sur la taille de son possesseur antérieur, de telle sorte que ce dernier finit par cesser de se débattre, sans toutefois s'abandonner à cette étreinte – comme l'indiquait la tension roidissant chacun de ses muscles.

« Je n'aurai pas dû te montrer la moindre compassion, maugréa le gentleman.  
-Eh oui ! C'était un plan héroïque pour passer le temps ! »

La plus puissante nation libéra du joug de ses lèvres ce rire victorieux tonitruant qui le caractérisait. Néanmoins, l'autre y décela quelques traces de nervosité, celle qui altérait les rires que l'on frelatait pour se sortir d'une situation embarrassante.  
Avec un infime sourire éclairant son faciès maussade, il enlaça à son tour le jeune homme ; parallèlement, les membres de son corps se décrispèrent et il consentit à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Bien évidemment que ce n'était qu'un plan héroïque..., murmura t-il. Qu'est-ce que ce serait d'autre ? »


End file.
